mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Transport Truck
The Transport Truck is a North Korean truck featured in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Overview The Transport Truck is a six-wheeled five-ton truck used primarily by the North Koreans. It is mainly brown, save for one North Korean flag painted on its hood. It has three main variants; Cargo, Transport '''and Fuel Truck'. The '''Cargo' variant is a simple flat-bed design with rails on either side to prevent the cargo from falling off the truck. These trucks can commonly be seen driving around with supply crates in their cargo hold. The Transport Truck variant is the most common variant; it is identical to the Cargo variant except that it has a white soft cover over the holding area, successfully transforming it into a troop transport of up to four in the rear and two in the cabin. The Fuel variant is the least common of the three; it is essentially the cargo variant with a two thousand gallon (unconfirmed) tank of gasoline. All three variants are common to NK outposts and can be seen driving around North Korea without escorts. The Russian Mafia will pay a bounty for every Transport Truck delivered to their garage, and the Allied Nations will pay a bounty for every Transport Truck the mercenary destroys. Tactics The Transport Truck is a "soft-skinned" vehicle, a military work truck with no armor at all. It provides the motor transport backbone of the Korean People's Army, a role focusing on logistics- the movement of supplies and soldiers. In combat the Transport Truck has no offensive capability, as it mounts no weapons, but the player must be careful if encountering one on foot as the truck's KPA driver will attempt to run the player over. The Transport Truck's lack of armor and weapons mean that while it has some resistance to small arms fire, it will not hold up for long if heavy fire comes its way. The Transport Truck is not a combat vehicle and poses no threat to anyone who is not on foot. The Transport Truck has no NBC (Nuclear Biological Chemical) shielding in any of its three variants; if it is driven into an area contaminated by radiation, the truck's driver and passengers will quickly begin to suffer from its lethal effects. The flatbed Cargo variant carries crates of supplies and weapons on the bed, but only has room for the driver and one passenger in the cab. Apart from using the truck's NK disguise to infiltrate areas held by the North Koreans, the Cargo variant is best used as cover during a firefight, or for plundering the supplies in its back- rather than using the Cargo truck itself. The most common version, the Transport Truck with the covered bed, can be ordered from the Russian Mafia's website- the only one of the three variants that is available from the Russians- and is the most useful for transportation duties. While the truck cannot stand up to a firefight, missions requiring infiltration of North Korean-held areas to rescue a downed pilot or VIP make the truck highly useful. A Transport Truck can hold up to four passengers in the back and a driver and passenger in the cab up front. The rare Fuel Truck is the same vehicle as the open flatbed Cargo Truck. Its massive yellow fuel tank is full of highly flammable fuel, making it the least desirable for the player to drive. It is best for the player to fire at it at an ideal moment when enemy infantry or vehicles are nearby; the fuel tank will detonate almost immediately if fired at by small arms weapons and will explode instantly if hit with explosives. Being a six-wheeled truck with every wheel being a drive wheel, the Transport Truck's large tires give it good off-road capability for a vehicle of its size and weight. The Transport Truck's powerful diesel engine, designed for its role of carrying or towing substantial amounts of weight, allows the truck to be impressively fast for a vehicle of its size. Used in its intended role as a troop or supply carrier away from direct combat and outside of nuclear contaminated areas, the Transport Truck will prove a useful vehicle throughout North Korea. Real Life The Transport Truck and its variants are based off the Ural-4320, a general purpose off-road 6x6 truck produced for the Russian Army since 1976. The Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea) operates a substantial number of 4320 trucks, in keeping with their practice of basing their military's vehicles off those used by the Russians. The Ural-4320 was designed to operate off-road or on-road, transporting cargo or people, or pulling trailers. It has been produced in many variants, and has seen use in military, police, firefighting and civilian roles. It is one of the trucks that serves as a launching platform for the BM-21 Grad rocket launcher. The Ural-4320 is 24 feet long, 8 feet wide, and uses all-wheel-drive on each of its six wheels. It is powered by either a 11.2L V6 turbodiesel or a 14.9L V8 diesel. The 4320's use of diesel engines only- common among military and commercial civilian trucks- is accurately reflected in game with the sound files for the Transport Truck giving it the sound of a diesel engine. In the usual Russian tradition of emphasizing durability and simplicity in vehicles and weapons, the Ural-4320 is reliable and easy to repair and maintain. Its big tires give it good ground clearance, making the 4320 a preferred commercial truck in regions where roads are difficult to traverse due to sand, big rocks, or other rough terrain. Related Pages *Fuel Truck Category:Vehicles Category:North Korean Category:Mercenaries Category:Trucks